Episode Zéro
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Comment tout a commencé, un soir, une nuit...


**Titre : Episode zéro**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Le retour des petits Kaulitz, Listing et Schäfer. Une petite envie comme ça...

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre :**

La salle était emplie d'une atmosphère à la fois chaude et moite, les bras se levaient, les gens sautaient et battaient des mains en rythme, les lumières dansaient dans la pièce, procurant un aspect encore plus irréel aux lieux. La musique tonnait, les confettis virevoltaient... C'était une ambiance qu'ils connaissaient bien, puisque c'était toujours ici qu'ils venaient pour se détendre, s'amuser avec leurs amis et passer du bon temps. La fête battait son plein et le groupe qui jouait était très impressionnant : même si l'on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une belle musique, elle était entraînante. Le chanteur hurlait à pleins poumons des choses qu'ils comprenaient mal, mais quelle importance ? Ça bougeait.

C'était comme si le monde se métamorphosait ou bien qu'une faille sur Terre les amenait ailleurs. Tom aimait cet endroit où il pouvait sentir le rythme battre jusque dans sa poitrine ; il souriait, sirotant son verre de coca et devant hurler pour se faire entendre de Georg. Ils se connaissaient à présent depuis plusieurs années et, bien que celui-ci soit plus vieux que lui de deux ans, ils s'entendaient à merveille, partageant cet humour quelques peu tordu qu'était le leur. Georg était plus grand que Tom et plus musclé aussi, pourtant, malgré sa corpulence, il n'en demeurait pas moins très gentil et peu enclin à la bagarre, sauf quand on le cherchait ; ses cheveux bruns bouclés lui donnait un aspect parfois comique, ce que son cadet n'hésitait pas à lui faire remarquer en riant. A ses côtés se tenait Gustav, un petit blond un petit peu plus rond qu'eux, quelques peu taciturne parfois, mais qui appréciait passer du temps avec ses amis, c'était l'aîné de Tom d'une année. Tom, lui, avait des cheveux châtains rassemblés en dreads qu'il laissait lâchées sur ses épaules, il était un peu plus grand que Gustav mais pas de beaucoup. Ses yeux noisette survolèrent une nouvelle fois la pièce, appréciant cette ambiance, sirotant son verre ; mais ce soir, quelque chose l'empêchait de pleinement s'amuser. Son cœur battait vite mais ce n'était pas la musique qui l'y poussait, son ventre lui faisait mal et ce n'était nullement des problèmes de digestion, non.

Tous trois fixaient la scène avec un mélange d'envie et d'inquiétude. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant que le jeune dreadeux ne fasse un geste à ses deux amis, ils hochèrent la tête et il les délaissa, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Il dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la porte mais il y parvint tant bien que mal ; arrivé à destination, il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui, sentant son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes, frissonnant à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Son regard se promena dans la salle mais il ne vit personne ; pourtant il savait qu'il était là. Doucement, il s'avança vers les cabines :

« Bill ? Bill, t'es où ? »

« Je suis là... » répondit une petite voix.

Tom marcha jusqu'à la dernière cabine et poussa doucement la porte ; son frère jumeau était là, assis sur la cuvette fermée, les genoux ramenés contre lui, les entourant de ses bras. Bill était son frère jumeau mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas, autant sur le plan vestimentaire, Bill aimant les vêtements serrés, Tom préférant les larges ; sur le plan capillaire, Bill arborant une jolie couleur ébène dans ses cheveux courts coiffés au gel ; que sur le plan de la sensibilité. Le jeune dreadeux savait que son frère n'était pas tout à fait comme lui : même si leurs visages étaient presque identiques, le jeune brun avait tendance à agir sur des coups de têtes, de manière irréfléchie et surtout en écoutant ses sentiments. Tom était plus réservé, n'affichant que rarement ce qu'il ressentait ; aussi, il devinait aisément l'état d'anxiété dans lequel son jumeau se trouvait. Il s'approcha et se pencha un peu pour être à sa hauteur :

« Désolé de te dire ça, mais... Tu as l'air ridicule sur tes chiottes. »

« Ça va, lâche-moi. » bougonna son interlocuteur en se levant et le poussant pour aller se mettre à proximité des miroirs, s'adossant au mur. Il ne tenait pas en place et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ; Tom s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa la main sur son épaule :

« Tu sais, Bill... On est tous stressé à l'idée de jouer devant tout le monde, mais... On est ensemble, alors ça va aller, hein ? » murmura-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

Son frère pinça ses lèvres en une moue inquiète mais ne retint pas néanmoins un sourire en regardant son homologue : depuis qu'il s'était fait percer la lèvre, Tom avait tendance à sourire du côté de son piercing, ce qui le mettait en valeur. Il laissa échappe un soupir et baissa la tête, soufflant d'une voix à peine audible :

« Je ne sais pas, Tom... J'ai envie de partir en courant tout autant que j'ai envie de chanter... Et s'ils n'aimaient pas ? Si c'était comme les cinq qui se sont barrés avant qu'on ait fini ? »

« Bill... » l'appela doucement son frère.

« J'ai peur, Tom... Je sais que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on vienne jouer et tout mais... J'ai trop peur... J'ai l'impression que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal au ventre de ma vie, mon cœur bat super vite et... Je tremble de peur... »

Tom pinça les lèvres en un léger sourire, il resserra un peu mieux sa prise sur l'épaule de son jumeau et posa son front contre sa tête, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Bill était angoissé. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien lorsque le jeune dreadeux prononça à nouveau son nom ; ce dernier affichait son petit sourire en coin, murmurant d'une voix douce :

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. On est ensemble, hein ? C'est ce qui compte... »

« Oui, mais... » souffla le petit brun.

« Si tu as si peur de chanter devant eux, alors chante pour moi, ok ? » proposa-t-il. « Tu sais... Moi aussi, j'ai mal au ventre... Et je pense pas que ça soit la cuisine de maman. »

Bill éclata de rire à cette remarque, donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de son frère, le traitant d'imbécile ; mais le sourire de ce dernier ne disparut pas, trop content de faire rire son jumeau. C'était ainsi qu'ils se rassuraient toujours mutuellement, se faisant rire en racontant des bêtises, c'était leur façon à eux de combattre la peur. Il était vrai que cette fois-ci, leur anxiété n'était pas des moindres : c'était la première fois que Devilish allait se produire dans cet endroit, qu'ils allaient oser rejouer devant un public, leur premier essai étant loin d'être faramineux, pour ne pas dire désastreux. Tom savait que Bill avait énormément perdu confiance en lui depuis ce jour-là, mais ils ne voulaient pas abandonner comme ça : c'était leur rêve de jouer de la musique...

Le petit brun soupira puis enlaça son frère pour l'attirer contre lui, il avait besoin de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de sa présence, de lui. C'était dans ses bras qu'il se sentait bien, apaisé, protégé... Tom avait toujours été là pour lui, allant parfois jusqu'à se battre pour lui lorsqu'il avait des problèmes avec d'autres garçons de leur école, il prenait toujours sa défense. Bill resserra son étreinte et noya son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son homologue ; ce dernier passa les bras autour de ses épaules et le serra à son tour contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles, écoutant la musique étouffée qui leur parvenait à travers la porte. Ils savaient que ça allait bientôt être leur tour. Les doigts du jeune chanteur se crispèrent dans le dos de son guitariste, agrippant son large t-shirt ; sa voix était fluette de peur, méconnaissable :

« Tom... Tu... Tu crois que c'est bien... Si je chante... ? Je veux dire... »

« Bien sûr que c'est ok. » le coupa son frère en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Tu es la seule personne pour qui je jouerai à en avoir mal aux doigts. »

La déclaration quelques peu maladroite de son jumeau fit sourire Bill, qui le remercia dans un murmure à peine audible. Ils demeurèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi puis Tom se détacha de son homologue et, sans brusquerie, vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ; son vis-à-vis esquissa un petit sourire et avança légèrement son visage pour presser davantage leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres dans ce doux baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un long moment, se souriant : c'était leur manière à eux de se rassurer mutuellement. Au début, ils ne l'avaient fait que pour savoir ce que cela faisait de poser leurs lèvres sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre, et puis ils avaient pris pour habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de réconfort : c'était un moment de tendresse où ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

« Ça va être à nous. » souffla le jeune dreadeux.

« Oui. » approuva son jumeau.

« Faisons de notre mieux. Et puis même s'ils n'aiment pas, nous, au moins, on a le courage de monter sur scène et d'essayer. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête en souriant et suivit son guitariste hors des toilettes, les dernières notes de musique venaient de mourir et le chanteur agrippa une nouvelle fois son micro, annonçant d'une voix forte afin que tous l'entendent bien :

« Merci tout le monde. Maintenant, on va laisser la place au groupe Devilish. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il n'y eût aucune ovation, tous se tournaient les uns vers les autres pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait ce groupe. Tom sentit la main de Bill serrer la sienne, il le regarda et, dans un mince sourire, hocha la tête. Ils se lâchèrent et rejoignirent leurs aînés pour monter sur scène. Gustav s'installa tranquillement derrière sa batterie, sans tenir compte des rires et des commentaires qui commençaient à fuser en raison de leur jeune âge ; Georg accorda la basse et s'il était stressé par tout ce qu'il entendait, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Tom régla la sangle de la guitare électrique et joua quelques notes pour finalement hocher la tête et regarder son jumeau, celui-ci répondit par un même mouvement de tête et il s'approcha du micro :

« Heu... Bonsoir... »

Les rires et commentaires sarcastiques redoublèrent, Bill fixa la foule, ses yeux allant et venant entre les visages, sentant cette tension qui lui faisait déjà mal augmenter d'un cran. Son jumeau fronça les sourcils puis reporta son regard sur son le jeune chanteur, inquiet ; dans son esprit résonnait une litanie d'encouragements aussi fortement que si son frère pouvait les entendre par télépathie. Puis il vit son frère esquisser un mouvement de recul. Finalement, peut-être ne joueraient-ils pas ce soir... D'un côté, le petit dreadeux se sentait un peu déçu, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère ; Bill était très émotif et c'était déjà bien qu'il ait voulu organiser ce petit concert...

« Allez-y, les gars ! »

Le petit groupe releva la tête d'un même mouvement, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir crier ces paroles. Juste là, contre la scène, un visage souriant les regardait, les encourageant visiblement à se lancer :

« Vous êtes là pour jouer, nan ? Alors allez-y. »

« Tu plaisantes, Andreas ? » demanda un garçon à ses côtés. « Tu les as regardé ? Tu veux qu'ils nous chantent quoi ? Une berceuse ? »

« M'en fous si tu veux pas écouter. » répliqua sèchement le dit Andreas. « Moi, je veux écouter, si tu veux pas, t'as qu'à sortir. »

Les jeunes musiciens regardaient l'échange avec un mélange de joie et de curiosité : quelqu'un voulait les entendre jouer ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un, en dehors de leur famille, leur dise qu'il avait envie d'entendre leur musique. Andreas se retourna vers eux et lança, en souriant :

« Allez... Vous êtes des musicos, non ? Alors votre truc c'est de jouer de la musique. »

Bill hésita quelques secondes, incertain, puis il regarda ses amis et hocha la tête ; reprenant le micro, il annonça leur première chanson : Nichts Wird Besser (1). Gustav lança les premières notes, immédiatement suivi par Tom et Georg ; la musique commençait doucement, puis la voix de Bill vint se caler sur la mélodie. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et on les écoutait, Andreas et quelques autres personnes accompagnaient même le rythme de la musique d'un léger mouvement de tête. Le refrain, plus entraînant, parut ravir le jeune public et, à la fin du morceau, ils applaudirent et en redemandèrent :

« C'est pas mal ! Une autre ! »

« Allez ! »

« Vous en avez d'autres ? »

Les quatre garçons esquissaient des sourires d'abord timides puis laissèrent leur joie les envahir : la voix de Bill, qui jusqu'ici était quelque peu hésitante, parût plus sûre et surtout plus puissante. Il souriait en annonçant la suite :

« Maintenant, on va vous jouer ''Grauer Alltag'' (1). »

Cette fois-ci, Tom démarra seul la mélodie, puis quelques secondes à peine près le début, Gustav et Georg se joignirent à lui. Le jeune chanteur attendait, ses doigts battant la mesure sur le pied du micro ; il se lança alors dans la chanson. Elle était, elle aussi, assez douce mais cela ne parut pas déranger les jeunes qui les écoutaient et secouaient doucement la tête au rythme de la mélodie. Cette fois, il y en eu même qui l'accompagnèrent au deuxième refrain, ce qui sembla ravir le petit brun. C'était une chanson où son frère et lui chantaient, Tom levant les yeux de temps à autres de sa guitare, prenant garde à ne pas gêner son frère puisqu'ils devaient partager un micro à deux.

Bill souriait, sentant une joie sans borne faire battre son cœur : tous ceux qui se tenaient devant lui les écoutaient, les accompagnaient de temps à autres, ils souriaient aussi... C'était un sentiment entêtant, comme la sensation d'atteindre finalement quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours contenté de regarder, d'apercevoir. C'était comme un rêve. Ils avaient le visage luisant de transpiration, autant à cause de la chaleur des spots que de l'excitation et l'effort ; leur cœur battait jusque dans leurs tempes, une sensation enivrante les gagnait, un mélange d'extase et de fierté.

Ils enchaînèrent sur d'autres musiques, heureux de faire écouter ce qu'ils avaient écrit et composé ensemble. A nouveau, le public les accompagna, chantant et battant des mains, les encourageant à donner encore plus d'eux-mêmes. Lorsque les dernières notes de ''Schwerelos'', leur ultime chanson, résonnèrent, ils avaient le souffle court, le corps en feu et le cœur battant ; il mourrait de chaud et de bonheur, les sourires illuminant leurs visages lorsque le public les applaudit. Ils saluèrent et laissèrent leur place au prochain groupe, allant chercher leurs manteaux pour rentrer chez eux : il commençait à se faire tard...

« Hey ! »

Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et découvrirent ce garçon qui les avait encourager en premier, Andreas, s'approchant en jouant des coudes. Il s'arrêta devant eux et hocha la tête en souriant :

« C'était cool ce que vous avez fait. Vous allez revenir jouer ici ? »

« Eh bien... » Bill lança un coup d'œil à ses amis et sourit. « Oui, bien sûr. »

« Génial ! » sourit leur interlocuteur. « Alors on pourra encore vous écouter jouer. Franchement, moi, j'aime bien. Elle est sympa votre musique. »

« Tu t'appelles Andreas, c'est ça ? » demanda le jeune chanteur.

« Exact. Et vous ? Vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Moi, c'est Bill. » de présenta-t-il.

« Tom. »

« Georg. »

« Gustav. »

« Ok. » approuva Andreas. « M'en voulez pas si je m'en sors pas tout de suite avec les noms, hein ? Enfin j'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

« Très vite, t'inquiète. » répondit Tom, puis, remarquant l'air interrogateur de leur homologue, il ajouta. « T'habites dans le même quartier que nous, je crois. Je me disais que ton visage me disait quelque chose. »

« Ok. Ben à demain, peut-être alors ? »

Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et sortirent de la salle. Le vent était un peu frais, mais rien ne pouvait plus souffler la flamme d'espoir et de plénitude qui brûlait en eux. Ils firent d'abord quelques pas en silence puis, échangeant un regard, ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc et joyeux, criant leur joie. Bill prit délicatement la main de son frère dans la sienne et les serra en souriant :

« Tu avais raison... »

« Hein ? » le jeune dreadeux lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Tant qu'on est ensemble, tout va bien. » lui rappela le jeune brun.

Tom esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête : oui, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, tous les deux, tous les quatre, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Il en avait la certitude. Bill s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son jumeau, lui arrachant un léger sourire. Cette nuit était spéciale, c'était le début de leur rêve...

**ENDE.**

Sahad : un petit one-shot pas très long mais que j'ai eu envie d'écrire malgré tout. Quelque chose sur les petits Devilish... Les prémices d'une histoire ou un simple amour fraternel, je vous laisse choisir.

Note(s) :

(1) C'est le titre des musiques que l'on m'a passées, je ne sais pas si c'est les vrais mais on va dire que oui.


End file.
